A Little Cup Of Shh!
by klcm
Summary: Hilarity soon ensures when Penelope gives JJ and Emily some baked goods to 'space' them out a little...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing as ever! **

**A/N:**_This is (finally) the follow on to Mamma's Secret Recipe... it's been long awaited and sat for too long in my documents! BUT here it is! =) _

_I reckon though... this could be read as standalone too_

_Enjoy! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Little Cup Of... Shh!-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I think it's time you headed home, my love." Penelope said as she got three glasses for the wine out and started to sort out the house. The pair had just hung out after they'd allowed the other to get cleaned up after their flour fight and now they were losing time more and more.

"Oh..." Derek pouted, "but I don't wanna go."

"You can come back in about two hours, I was given a date with you, I'm gonna get it."

Derek's pout loosened and turned into a self assured smirk. "Oh yeah, I got the better end of the deal here. Night with my Baby Girl." He proceeded to go towards her, he watched her as she breathed through her perfected ruby lips, while her curls sat loosely on her shoulders, while she looked ready for him. "I'm going to leave you feeling exactly how you leave me."

"Oh yeah?" Penelope asked, her eyebrow arching more so than their normal shape.

"Yeah," he whispered and went to kiss her, the doorbell disrupted them and as he pulled away he nibbled her bottom lip, leaving them wanting and yearning for the rest of the addictive touch. "There's my cue to go."

"Derek..." Penelope growled, she needed that kiss to be finished, six years of dreaming and she almost had for it to be stopped. She watched him go to the door. "C'mon, Handsome, don't leave a girl hanging."

"You gotta wait 2 hours; I've had to wait six years... I think you'll last." He teased as he opened the door to Emily and JJ. "See you later, Baby Girl!" He said as he stepped passed the two women. "Have fun ladies, I'll be seeing you later too."

Emily and JJ looked over their shoulders at the leaving Derek and then back into Penelope's apartment before stepping in questioningly, holding their bottles of wine to them as though that were ransom for answers.

"What was that about?"

Penelope tilted her head slightly, and pointed and then put her finger to her lips and stuttered before pointing out of the door again. "He... I... six years... I think he likes me." She finally managed and broke into a small embarrassed smile.

"Aw! Now that does sound promising." JJ said and looked into the kitchen and then went towards the food. "What do I see here?"

"A woman's heaven I should hope." Penelope retorted.

"Give me a half naked... or just naked... man and you've made my dreams come true." JJ commented as Emily came in and the pair went to grab a brownie and Penelope slapped their hands away.

"Later." She said and picked a plate up. "Now these you can have."

"Why these?"

"Because those have Mamma's secret recipe while these... wonderfully, yet partially burnt offerings were Morgan's own recipe." She told them teasingly.

"Is it safe to eat?" Emily said as she picked one up to test its density, to see if she'd lose teeth at the end of eating something Derek Morgan had cooked.

"I've had several with milk with him earlier and I've not done unladylike things in the bathroom or nearing death's dark door so I'd say so."

The two women laughed. "Was it chocolate milk?"

Penelope looked at the pair mock horror. "No it was normal milk and me and Derek had a really nice, non physical conversation."

"You two and non physical? Can that really happen?" Emily teased as she finally took a bite of the cookie and groaned in enjoyment.

"Told ya it wouldn't kill ya, didn't I?"

"Man, can he cook!" Emily said and JJ complied and followed, getting the same enjoyment.

"So, why can't we have them?" JJ pointed to the delicious looking brownies.

"Like I said, Mamma's secret recipe is in those babies." Penelope told them as she poured out a glass of wine for them all.

"And that would be?"

"A little cup of...shh!" Penelope said and smirked as she handed them over a glass of wine. "Now, dinner's on the way, first films in and we need to talk men."

"Does that mean we can question you about you and Mr. Morgan and the hours before us getting here that you had alone?"

"He'd just gotten here." Penelope lied.

"Such a bad liar, how did he cook cookies if he'd just got here, Garcie?" JJ asked as she sat down with the plate of Derek's cookies and her wine. "You know lying isn't your thing, so stop it."

"Fine he's been here since about midday..." She trailed off and took an innocent sip of wine.

"And... what did you do in that time exactly?" Emily probed.

"Baked." Penelope came across with the innocent tone of voice again.

"Uh huh..." Both women said disbelievingly.

"Okay, we had a flour fight, then cleaned up, then just sat around and talked and watched TV, until you arrived."

"And what happened then?" JJ questioned further.

Penelope blushed a little. "He began to kiss me..."

"Began to?" They both asked her confused.

"Yeah, began to, then you knocked and he pulled away, like he meant to and left... he's coming back though."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, with reinforcement as well." She said and praised her cell ringing so she got up and grabbed it. She missed Emily getting up and grabbing some of the brownies and cookies and then rushing back.

"Let's see if PG really can cook." She said as he passed JJ a brownie and put the cookies on the plate. They both ate one bite and immediately wanted more.

By the time Penelope came out she looked at the two women she knew what they'd done. "Get peckish early?" She asked them knowingly. She looked into the kitchen and saw the brownie slices nearly all gone. "Shit, did you eat_ all_ of that?"

"Yeah..." They said as they took their wine and wiped their mouths. "We just wanted a try and then another..."

"And another ten by the looks of it!" Penelope said sarcastically and tried to calm herself, this wasn't supposed to happen. "Want some milk?" She asked them plying on the cheerfulness, both women nodded and Penelope grabbed glasses and got their drinks, she then sat between them, gave them the milk and grabbed the remote.

"What's the film?" JJ asked somewhat excitedly.

Penelope looked at her strangely; this behaviour wasn't there when Derek had rung to tell her he'd be a little later than he thought. "Erm... Charlie and The Chocolate Factory, Kitten, is that okay?"

"Oh yeah, definitely fine!"

Penelope looked to her left, at the now quietened Emily. "How's it sound?"

"Sounds good." Emily said and watched the TV intently.

"Okay then, my Loves, let's watch this!" Penelope said and settled down. She jolted half way through as JJ seemed to start bouncing, slowly sitting forward to the edge of the couch. "JJ?"

"I _allllllways_ used to have this **MASSIVE** crush on Johnny Depp when I was younger and then I met Will, he really is my Willy Wonka if you catch my gist." JJ told them and Penelope near enough cringed at what she was getting into. "He's so perfect; all of him is so perfect." JJ then jumped up and started to bounce around the room.

In that moment Penelope looked at Emily as she sat curled up around a pillow. "Emily?" She asked cautiously and Emily peaked out from above the pillow and hide.

"Tell me when those midget guys in the suits, with stripy leg warmers on their arms, that sing are gone, PG!"

"The Oompa Loompa's?" She enquired as she looked at the screen and back at Emily as she hid more and more.

"Argh! Yeah them! Tell me they're gone?"

Penelope looked up at the TV screen again. "They're still there."

"Oh God! I'm scared, Penelope!"

As much as Penelope wanted to laugh she couldn't, and in the moment the thought popped into her head JJ put the sound system on and turned it up loud. Extremely loud.

_**Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah**_

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
You should Is you big enough

"I bet you sang this to Morgan didn't you?" JJ asked as she pulled Penelope up to dance around with her to the blaring song. Over doing the moves and swinging her friend around. "It's such a pretty dress Penelope." She then changed subject and Penelope smirked but could feel a dizzying headache coming. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Is Morgan your Rudeboy?" JJ pressed for details hyperactively.

Penelope laughed, her and Derek had been dancing around earlier and this had been the song she'd just paused on as she got ready to push him out of the door. They'd danced to everything her Ipod had spouted out of the speakers and she had to admit, this song was her and Derek Morgan all over.

"I guess he is." Penelope said as the excitement transferred and Penelope felt herself catching JJ's mood. "What about you and Will, honey?" She asked.

"We're just dandy, Pen!" Penelope didn't buy it and broke away from JJ to check on Emily.

"Em..." She touched her friends arm and Emily jumped. "Hey it's me."

"Sorry, I thought you were one of them." Emily said as she sat up more and looked at Penelope, and then surveyed the room. "But you're not, you're Penelope... Unless!" Emily shot up then to her feet. "You're in disguise!" Emily then ran in hysteria to Penelope's room.

Penelope just watched hopelessly as Emily disappeared hugging the cushion closer to her chest and JJ grabbed the broom to dance with.

Penelope needed help, this wasn't supposed to happen. "Sweet Jesus, help me." She whispered as she grabbed her cell and went into the bathroom. The moment it was shut there was banging.

"Don't hog the bath!" Emily shouted through the door. "If we get a hurricane then we need the bath and a mattress to protect ourselves!" She yelled in paranoia.

Penelope left the bathroom and went into the hallway, after a few minutes of pure breathing and no interruptions she grabbed her cell and called Derek.

"Hey Baby Girl... I was just freshening up for you." As he stood in his bedroom drying his chest off from the shower he'd just taken.

"As good as that sounds right now, Baby Cakes; I have bigger fish to fry." Penelope fretted down the line.

"Uh oh... what's gone down there?" Derek asked concerned. "I leave you for less than an hour and a half and you're in trouble... whatcha do?"

"Space cake." Was all Penelope said and Derek groaned, "I know! I know! Save the lecture... I was just trying to get them to unwind and now JJ's all cheery and hyperactive and Emily's going all psycho paranoia!" Penelope felt the tears brimming. "And I don't know what to do, Handsome!"

"Right I'm gonna get Hotch and the others and come over." He commanded her with the beginnings of an action plan.

Penelope's eyes widened, "Oh God... boss man's gonna kill me!" She near enough shouted down the phone.

"Where the hell did you get weed from anyway?" He asked her curiously.

"You're asking me?" Penelope quizzed. "The woman that can find out what brand of nappies your mom used to put you in..."

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I get it, Baby Girl, but just calm down and... is that Rudeboy I can hear in the background?" Derek asked as he picked out the beat.

Penelope ran a hand over her head. "Yes, because JJ learnt what a repeat button is! But that's hardly the point, get that sexy arse round here and be my Noir Hero!" Penelope exhaled then, "Please."

"Count me as on my way now, we'll call the guys when I'm there... see if I can cover up for you."

"Thank you, you really are my God Given Solace."

"Na uh, I'm your Noir Hero, you're my God Given Solace, Penelope." He said as he grabbed his top ready to throw on. "Right I'll be there as soon as."

"Hurry!" Penelope said and closed her phone before turning to her door to see it opening and JJ bound out. "This should be fun." She thought as she was dragged in to dance to a new song.

_**Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance**_

"One little cup of..." She could finish that thought as JJ got her spinning.

Now she prayed for Derek to arrive sooner rather than later.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Little Cup Of... Shh!-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: **_Admittedly this was so fun to write! What's the men's reaction gonna be though? _

_If you've never heard of space cake... it's cake with weed in... =)_

_**Songs:**_Rihanna- Rudeboy_ and _Lady GaGa- Bad Romance_._

_This will turn into a mini ARC... there'll be another bit where the men will be dragged in =)_

_Love it? Hate it? Let me know!_


End file.
